


Roma's Protectors: The Templar and The Assassin

by Brittbee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Brotherhood
Genre: Cesare doesn't marry Lucrezia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Two seperate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbee/pseuds/Brittbee
Summary: Cesare Borgia thought he had it all-- Fame, fortune, power, and revenge. Until he sets his sights on you. Your mysterious figure peaks his curiosity. After Cesare destroyed Ezio’s home, Ezio travels to Rome on a mission to not only crush the Borgias, but to find his guardian protector Minerva told him about. Who will find you first? The Borgia? Or the Auditore?[COMPLETED]





	1. The one with the sight.

“Find the one with the sight.” Ezio repeated Minerva’s cryptic words to himself. “Well that's vague.” he thought. He started his search by asking Machiavelli.  
“The one with the sight?” he said.  
“What kind of sight?” he questioned.  
“I was hoping you might know the answer.” Ezio sighed.  
“I have never heard of such a thing, Ezio. Perhaps we should go dig around in the archives.” Machiavelli exclaimed.

Weeks went by, and the two men practically searched the whole assassin library. “Ezio, come over here--quick!” Machiavelli urged.  
“What is it?” Ezio said, peeking his head around the hallway.  
“I may have found what we're looking for.” Machiavelli says gesturing him to come closer.  
“What does the scripture say?”  
“It says: Blessed by those who came before, there were two. The Assassin Brotherhood who guards the ancient artifacts and protects free will of man from power. And the other, The Siren Branch blessed with the sight and wisdom to preserve and protect the Brotherhood in a time most needed. The siren’s sight is a bond connected between assassin and siren. By sensing one another's thoughts, emotions, future, or even when one is in danger.” Machiavelli quoted.

“Does it say if it's a woman or a man we're looking for?” Ezio asked.  
“I'm afraid not, the rest of the writing had been coded.”  
“The Siren Branch huh? Well that's new... I know someone who can decode it for me.”  
He said tearing the page out. “Ezio, if sirens from myth are traditionally female. Wouldn't that mean you would be looking for a woman?” Machiavelli said.  
“Ah I think you may be right! Grazie [Thank you], Machiavelli.”  
“Prego [You're welcome], anytime Ezio.”

You awoke from the sounds of soldiers yelling. Your mother rushed in your room. Frantically telling you to gather your things and flee immediately. “The Borgia are coming Y/N, we have to leave!”  
“What about father?” you said.  
You heard your father’s scream as the Borgia soldier slit his throat. You put your hand over mouth to muffle a scream.  
“There isn't anytime we have to go now!” your mother took your hand as you both ran out of the house.  
You jolted up from your bed in cold sweats from another flashback haunted your dreams. “I thought I was past this.” you thought to yourself. A few months had past since the Borgia had taken over Rome. You got up to train with your mother, preparing when you might sense your bond.  
“What if I can't sense them? What if they died during the battle?” You asked your mother anxiously.  
“Then we'll have to find another way to defeat the Borgia.” Your mother replied optimistically.  
“Come with me my dear Y/N, I think you're finally ready.” Your mother said walking back into the house. You followed her into her bedroom, where she pulled out a chest from underneath the bed.  
“These heirlooms were your father’s and my mother’s before them.” She spoke softly as she opened the chest. Take these hidden blades they will help you on journey. This bow is unfailing, take so you may protect your chosen assassin.”  
“Mother…Thank you.” you said, pulling her into a hug.  
“Now go find them. Save Roma and bring back the power to the people.” she said.  
“I will. I promise you that.”


	2. The Missing Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio eventually get the page translated but doesn't realized that he's been pickpocketed.

“Now where are you, mysterious siren?” Ezio said to himself gazing at the city’s features. He walked the streets looking left and right to the people around him. Searching for any type of clue that might be her. Not paying attention he bumped into someone-- you.  
“Hey watch where you're going!” you said picking yourself off the ground.  
“My apologies Miss.” he said his gaze fixed upon you. He noticed you weren't wearing normal women's attire but rather a more masculine outfit. Your face covered by an infamous hood.  
“It's quite alright. Now if you'll excuse me.” you said walking in the other direction.  
Ezio’s eyes flickered over to your wrists noticing the armored hidden blades.  
“So what brings you to the city?” He asked, catching up to your pace.  
“No reason, ever thought some of us just happen live here?” you replied not wanting to be bothered.  
“Hmm… yes, but,” Ezio grabbed your arm and pulled in a nearby alley.  
“Unhand me.” you yelled.  
“I've never seen an assassin like you around here. So who are you?” he interrogated. He pulled down your hood, revealing your face, your eyes glowed. Ezio’s eyes widen in disbelief.  
“Assassin? You must be mistaken I am a--”  
“Siren.” he said finishing your sentence. He let go of your arm.  
“Yes. But how do you know that?” you asked.  
“Because Minerva told me to find you.”  
“Minerva? But why? H-how?”  
“She told me you could help me. That you could help me defeat the Borgias.” he said.  
“That I can, the Borgias will pay for killing my father. How can I help?”  
And with that the bond was made.  
The nervous Templar knocked on the door of Cesare’s chambers.  
“Enter” Cesare Borgia spoke.  
“What news do you bring me of Rome?”  
“My lord, my spies have told me that the brotherhood lives.” one of the Templars said.  
“Find out where they are slithering about and cut the head off of the snake. Do whatever it takes to crush them!” Cesare spoke infuriated of this news.  
“Yes my lord, right away. I'll inform the guards at once.” Rushing out.

Over the course of this year, we set fire to the Borgia towers after obliterating its designated captains. We have returned the freedom in the hands of the people in the areas. And now they can restore and rebuild what was lost from the Borgia’s battle.  
“Well that is last of the Borgia towers in the area, Y/N.”  
“We've done it Ezio! Rome is one step closer back in the hand of her people.”  
“Ah so she is,” Ezio said looking at the Rome’s as the sun set.  
“Let's head back and celebrate with the others. Shall we? Ezio offered his hand.  
“We shall.” you smiled as you took his hand.

As the two you made your way back the Assassin hideout. One of Cesare’s spies noticed Ezio and paid a nearby thief to pickpocket him.  
Meanwhile Ezio and yourself were engaged in a heated conversation about who would win in fight between a drunken thief and a drunken mercenary.  
“Well I think the thief would win because of his speed.”  
“No, the mercenary would win because he's got the strength of knocking his opponents.”  
“But that's where you're wrong all his brawns--” you paused seeing that someone just bumped into your friend. “Oh I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention.”  
“It's alright just be careful next.” Ezio scolded him.  
The man ran off into dark.  
“So anyway, you were saying Y/N, that I was wrong?”  
You glanced at the direction the man went in suspiciously.  
“Ezio check your pockets.”  
“Why what's wrong?”  
“Are you missing anything?”  
“I don't think I am, my money is still here…”  
“Oh alright. I guess I was suspicious for no reason. Let's hurry up and head back.”

Unbeknownst to them the thief had stolen the newly deciphered page that Ezio had torn out on the Siren Branch.  
“Here this is all I could pick up.” the pickpocket said handing him the torn page.  
The Templar looked at page curiously and read through it. His expression changed to a devious smirk. “This should do nicely to our advantage.” he paid the thief extra to keep his pie hole shut.

“Lord Cesare I've discovered something that you may want to see regarding the Assassins.”  
“Oh? Do share this intel that you've acquired.” Cesare smirked. The Templar handed him the ripped page.  
“The Branch of Siren?” Cesare eyed the paper skeptically but kept reading.  
“Sirens were women blessed by the ancients ones and were known for their beauty. The sirens have the ability to see the future of others and sense where First Civilization artifacts are hidden. When the bond is established the siren’s capabilities become known to her. As the bond grows the powers may grow stronger when both become synchronized. But if the bond is severed her powers may diminished completely. If the siren and assassin relationship is undesirable the bond will change. If the Siren falls in love with another, the bond will re-establish with her lover.” Cesare smirked and gazed up at the Templar satisfied with what he had read.  
“I'm curious about this...Siren. Find her and bring her to me.”  
“Yes my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this gonna be yet but I should be finished with this story sometime this week.


	3. Definitely shouldn't have gone out today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N senses something bad is about to happen, but brushes off the feeling. Her actions will have consequences.

You gasped for breath as the same nightmare haunted your dreams again...it had been a long time since you dreamt that dream. That night where the Borgias had stolen your father from you forever. You sat up in your bed in the darkness of dawn. You got up to wash face. There was something about today that was nagging your mind, screaming at you to not leave the hideout with Ezio today. Fear had struck your heart along with an uneasy feeling in your stomach. As the sun came up you prepared yourself for the day.  
“Y/N, come on. We need to go meet Leonardo today about the weapons he designed for the Borgia.” Ezio said.  
“Alright, alright I'm coming, but Ezio are you sure you'll need my help with this?” You said skeptically.  
“Of course I do. What would I do without my sidekick?” he winked.  
You laughed. “Crash and burn maybe.” you said ignoring the feeling of uneasiness.

Along the way some armoured guards stationed on the city outskirts entrance stopped the two of you. You felt the soldier’s hand grasp your shoulder. You're skin crawled in disgust and rage as you looked at the guard and then back at Ezio. “Is there a problem sir?” you asked calmly trying to keeping yourself from beating the shit out this guy.  
The guard didn't say anything, he only motioned for the two men leaning up against one the shops to come forward. One was the Templar spy and the other one being the thief from last night.  
“Is this the woman you saw last night?” the guard asked the thief.  
“I'm not sure, it's hard to tell when her face is covered up in that hood.”  
The guard then harshly pushed down your hood, revealing your piercing E/C eyes and tied back H/C hair.  
“Y-Yes that's her! That's the same woman I saw last night with him!” the thief pointed to Ezio.  
“Well, well, well if it isn't Ezio Auditore himself. Back from the dead I see.”  
“What do you want with Y/N?” Ezio said defensively.  
“I don't have to tell you anything assassin.” he said smugly.  
“Let go of me you cazzo [dick]!” You yelled kicking him off of you.  
More guards surrounded you both than you could count.  
“Surrender the girl willingly or we'll take her by force Auditore.”  
“Never! I would never give her up so easily to Borgia scum like you!”  
Back to back you Ezio stood in a battle stance.  
“Y/N what did you do to bring attention to yourself?” Ezio said stabbing his sword through a Borgia soldier.  
“Me? Nothing Ezio! What about you?” you exclaimed knocking one out with bow and stabbing the other with a dagger.  
“I haven't done anything either!” He kicked a soldier in the stomach before bringing his life to swift end.  
“Well I don't what happened to make them so fucking interested in me! So we might as well hurry up and flee!” you yelled angrily taking killing another one.  
Ezio stopped conversing and started to focus on the task at hand. Swinging his sword and killing anyone in his line of sight. The soldiers continued to close in like a never ending attack. One of the guards in Ezio’s sight saw that he was about to drop a smoke bomb near you.  
“Y/N! Watch out!”  
Before you could react the bomb went off and the smoke muffled your senses. As you coughed and wheezed the tears in your eyes began to form. Something large had grabbed you from the smoke. You swung your dagger in defense and missed. Disoriented from the smoke, your attacks grew weaker. As the figure hit you on the back of the head your vision grew into a black abyss.  
Before Ezio knew it you were gone just like the smoke and the soldiers retreated with the Templar. He was left standing in a circle full of dead bodies. “Oh no.” he said his heart filled with worry. 

You awoke from the sound of chatter as you were being carried back to enemy territory. Your hands bound together as you on the back of the man who knocked you out. “You squirmed and kicked him. He winced and dropped you, the chatter around you stopped. You stood up daringly, the other men all looked at you. They were ready to knock you out again if need be.  
“What's all this then?” the Templar from earlier walked over to where the commotion was. A guard whispered in his ear about what all the fuss is about.  
“I see, so it seems that Sleeping Beauty over here has just awoke and isn't too pleased about her circumstances.”  
“I can walk just fine.” you spoke bitterly.  
“Very well.” he said as he grabbed you by the arm towards the entrance to the Borgia’s residence.

Cesare’s eyes watched your little show from the balcony. Seeing you un-manhandle yourself was amusing to him. He found himself in bewilderment gazing at your beauty from afar.  
“Tell them to bring her to my chambers in chains” he ordered the guard.  
“Yes my lord.” the guard said scurrying away to tell them.  
Cesare could hardly wait to see you.

“Tie the chains down over here.” Cesare gestured to the metal ring used for hanging towels up. The guards did as he demanded.  
“Leave us.” he waved his hand as the guard exited on cue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll 3 chapters in one day! Woot! Woot!


	4. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesare has taken Y/N for himself, and demands to know his future.

Struggling against your chains, but you knew weren't going anywhere with these kinds of cuffs. Yet you still tried...You noticed father’s hidden blades were confiscated from you which made the situation worse.  
Cesare laughed studying your futile actions.  
“Oh how great it feels to finally have something the Assassins so desperately need to win.”  
You glared at him.  
“What's wrong? Has something grabbed hold of your tongue my siren? Are you upset because I stole you away? He taunted.  
“I despise you Cesare Borgia! Not because you have taken me, but because you stole something from me.”  
He leaned in, his face inches from yours. His height towered over like a predator catching prey.  
“What could I have possibly taken from you?” He said as he smirked, sounding entitled.  
“You took my father away from me! Your men killed an innocent man! You destroyed my home during your fight for Roma!” You spat.  
“Yes, my battle for Rome was a bloody one casualties and mishaps are bound to happen. But Rome is finally mine to control, I will create a better Roma from the ashes of the old one.”  
“If that's true then, I would rather die than live in your hell!”  
Cesare smirked at your statement, “That's too bad. I like you, I love that wild spirit of yours. I won't give you the pleasure of a short death. You see, I still need you. And I can't wait to break that fiery spirit.” he whispered in your ear.  
“Now! Tell me my future my siren.” he demanded.  
You gazed into his eyes seeing his possibilities of destruction and the path it would lead him.  
“Why should I? If you're not going to kill me then what happens if I don't?”  
“The question you should be asking siren, is what happens if you do?” he warned her. A part of him not wanting to torture her, sullying her beauty in the process.  
“Fine then Borgia, what happens if I do?” you asked instead.  
“Let's just say I'll release your chains and give you a guest bedroom to sleep in if you comply. If you don't I'll lock you in cell with no food or water.” he answered.  
You sighed. “Fine. Your vile sister will destroy your career.”  
“Then I won't let that happen. What else is there?” Cesare asked.  
“You and Ezio will fight to the death on the battlefield one day.”  
“Who will win?” he questioned.  
“You, Cesare Borgia.” you lied.  
“Of course I would. I am invincible.”  
“That's all your pompous ass destiny says about you.” you said rolling your eyes.  
“Don't roll your eyes at me woman. I am destined for greatness.” he bragged. Cesare took the key from his pocket and started to unlock your cuffs.  
“If you run from me I'll lock in cell, got that?”  
You simply nodded, ashamed that you helped your father’s killer. He took your arm gently and guided you to a room down from his. Then he escorted you in, “I'll have the servants bring you some proper clothes tomorrow. Good afternoon siren.”  
“Good day cazzo [dick].”  
“Mark my words I crush that spirit of yours if speak to me like that again.”  
Cesare shut the door and locked it from the outside.


	5. False freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cesare not having a bride to marry, he takes matters into his own hands to find another.  
> Y/N refuses to give in to Cesare's demands, until he offers her a deal she can't refuse.

When night fell Cesare made his way over to meet Rodrigo.  
“Yes Cesare what is it do you want?” he asked.  
“I decided I'm going to marry. Don't tell Lucrezia until the date comes closer, she will only grow jealous and upset. ”  
“What?! How come?” he said in shock.  
“I don't think she will be fit further the future of the Borgia empire.” Cesare exclaimed.  
“Then who is it you will marrying? I don't see any brides here to marry from powerful families … Maybe you should reconsider--” Rodrigo tried to negotiate.  
“I already have a bride in mine, father. And she is far more gifted than any army.”  
“Who?”  
“The little siren I've stolen from the Assassins.”  
“The Siren? Cesare my son, you cannot force her to marry you. If she doesn't consent on paper documents or verbally; what makes you think you can control her?Much less marry her?”  
“I'll admit she's tougher than I anticipated, but she can be persuaded with logical reasoning.”  
“And if she isn't swayed by your reasons to marry her?”  
“Then I will break her just like a wild horse can be tamed.”  
“Very well my son.”

The next day Cesare sent guards to bring you down to eat with him. “I forgot how constricted these infernal things were.” you thought to yourself. Smoothing out the entrapping dress, you were escorted down to the glamorous dining room. He was already waiting for you at the large table where he was already sitting. The guards pulled out a chair across from him for you sit at. The guards then moved to wall behind you and waited for their next order.  
“Is it really necessary to have ten guards behind me?” You asked, rathered annoyed with the situation.  
“My colleagues tell me you took out forty of my men yesterday alone when you resisted.”  
“Forty? That seems so small and insignificant; come to think of it, you underestimate me Cesare Borgia. If anything your guards are useless against me, so I'll gladly kill ten more and add it to the hundreds of other Borgia soldiers I've killed.” you spoke.  
“Tell that to the soldier who knocked you during your little kill streak.”  
“Why don't you tell it to his injuries.” You smirked triumphantly.  
“Enough! I did not bring you here to argue with me!” he yelled.  
“Then why am I here, Borgia?” you said calmly.  
He cleared his throat. “I came here to bargain with you.”  
“Oh? And what is it do want from me?”  
“What I want is for you to change your bond with Ezio, with me. In exchange I will provide you safety and comfort of my home.” he stated.  
“I don't think you quite understand Cesare, the bond is permanent I can't change fate. And I don't need your protection, nor comfort. What I want is to be set free. What you are asking is impossible.”  
“That is where you are wrong my dear. Did it ever occur to you how we discovered your kind? How we found you?”  
You glared at him icily.  
“Recognize this?” he said holding out the missing page.  
You shook your head. “No I don't, but I have a feeling it belonged to Ezio.”  
“This page was taken from your assassin friend the night before your arrest. This intel contains important information on the Branch of Siren.”  
“And according to this there are only a handful of you born a century. I must say this makes you quite valuable, my siren.” he added.  
“Then if you know so much about me, then what you're asking is a lost cause. The bond is permanent.”  
“Not quite. You see this information states that your bond with that bastard Auditore can change: “If the siren and assassin relationship is undesirable the bond will change. If the Siren falls in love with another, the bond will re-establish with her lover.” Your bond is interchangeable.”  
“Even if my bond is interchangeable, I still wouldn't establish one with you, you're a killer.” you told him.  
“I don't think you understand, if I want your bond I will take your bond. Through any means necessary. So I'll say it again, establish your bond with me and I will provide for you.”  
“And I say no! I don't to be stuck here for the rest of my life, so you can use me to your heartless content! Just let me go!”  
“Arrgh,” he growled. “Why do you have to be so difficult?!” he abruptly stood from his chair. He was angry that you couldn’t agree to his deal. He would have to come up with a false compromise, to create a sense of hope for her.  
“What are you willing to do in exchange for your freedom?”  
You fell silent by his question.  
“I'm waiting, girl. Answer me.” he said impatiently.  
“Anything.”  
“Anything?” he repeated.  
“Yes.”  
“I have a proposal for you, marry me and establish the bond with me. And I will give your freedom.”  
“I-I can’t…I wouldn't-- I couldn't...” you stumbled on your words.  
“You said you do anything, dearest girl would it be so terrible to be married to me?” he walked to where you were sitting. His long strides stopped behind your chair. His predatory gaze fixed on you.  
“So what will you do for your precious free will?” his arms slithered around your shoulders. Your body stiffen under his touch.His breath hot against your neck, sending shivers down your spine.  
“So what’ll it be? Do you want to stay trapped here and rot in a cell? Or will you choose freedom?” He whispered in your ear.  
Your eyes flickered to the table, unsure what to say. As much you hated your current circumstances, all you could think of was the desire to escape this reality.  
Cesare took ahold of your chin and made you face him.  
“What's the matter? Don't you want see your friends again? Your so quiet, tell me what your decision is siren.”  
“I...I...I'll marry you.” you said feeling a sense of dread fill ing your whole body.  
"That's all I needed to hear ragazza [woman/lady]." He said releasing your chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is somewhat longer which I'm happy about. I'll put Ezio back in the story soon.


	6. A Never Ending Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N strong will starts deteriorating, weary of this battle.

“Father, I've done it!” Cesare said barging into his study.  
“But h-how did manage to change her mind?”  
“I given her a false sense of hope, making her believe that I'll let her go once she consented. How foolish of her to think I that I'll let her go after we're wed. She will do anything for her freedom back.”  
“She will make an excellent bride for you, my son.” his father congratulated him.

The following days the Borgias announced the engagement and that the wedding would take place the first week of summer.  
A pain had struck Ezio both mentally and physically. He was talking with Machiavelli and Leonardo about your kidnapping.Ezio paused and almost fell down. “Ezio!” Leonardo said grabbing his shoulder to prevent him from face planting into the ground.   
“Are you alright?” Machiavelli asked.  
“Ugh. I-I can no longer feel Y/N’s presence…” he said, worried.  
“The siren? That's impossible Ezio, you are the only one connected to her.”  
“It's just gone… The last thing I felt was an overwhelming sadness. I could hear her crying.”  
“Could it be that her bond was severed? That paper you gave me to decipher said that the link could be severed or the bond could change. Did you read it?” Leonardo inquired.  
“I didn't have the chance to look at it after you deciphered the page. The Borgias have the missing page.”  
“How did this happen Ezio?” Machiavelli said furiously.  
“A thief was paid off by someone to pickpocket me. He bumped into me after Y/N and I burned down the last Borgia tower. I was so caught up in our conversation that I was careless and he stole the page. I am sorry.” He explained.  
“I see Ezio, just make sure to get the page back when you rescue Y/N.”  
Ezio grew frustrated, being cut off from the bond. He felt confused by this and unsure if he was being betrayed by you. Or if this was part of Cesare’s elaborate plans to conquer Italia.  
But one thing he knew for sure was he wasn't going to let Cesare Borgia have you.  
“How could I been so careless?” he thought, blaming himself for your kidnapping.

The wedding plans mortified you more than anything, being married to Cesare Borgia was a terrifying thought. He was unpredictable and violent at times when things didn't go his way. You questioned his mental stability. Not wanting to think what life would be like after your wedding night, you tried to distract yourself by walking around the castello gardens. You sat down by the fountain alone with ease. Finding what little tranquility you had left in your frazzled mind, you were on the verge of breaking down. You were just glad you lost the guards that suppose to be following you.  
“Ah, there you are, mia diletto [my beloved]. These imbeciles said they lost track of your whereabouts.” Cesare said walking into the garden with your guards.  
“No, I was trying to lose them. I don't want them following me around, Cesare.”  
“Y/N my siren, I cannot have my future bride walking around the castello grounds unprotected. While the Assassins still roam in the city.”   
“Your guards are wasted on me. If the Assassins were to come here, these guards would have been long dead. With a high probability of my body being here too; if they solely believed I betrayed them.” you said fixing your gaze to the floor.  
“I see,” Cesare spoke, coming closer to you. “Then I shall keep you with me by my side to prevent such a tragedy from happening, Y/N.” he pulled you into a caring embrace. His touch was unusually gentle and warm. The hug in which you didn't return, you simply rested your head on his chest. Your eyes filled with tears as an overwhelming feeling of regret took over. You felt broken. Your tears were already starting to fall, you sniffled in attempts of trying to stop yourself from crying.  
“Mia bella ragazza [my beautiful girl], what is the matter?” obviously detecting your futile attempts to hide your crying.   
“Why are crying?” he said pulling out from the hug. Cesare held your hand, he was genuinely concerned for you. Cesare felt awful that he had made you cry. You couldn't hold back anymore your tears practically overflowed your eyes. You were worned down from this fight between the Templars and Assassins. Who was right? And who was wrong? Did it matter? Why did you have to be caught in the middle of it all? You pulled Cesare back into the hug, bawling. Cesare was shocked by your actions. He wrapped his arms around you.  
“I am so weary of this fight...I didn't think I be caught in the center of this… this...this whirlwind. All this fighting and for what? All I see is a continuous war between two sides--never ending.” your voice said shakily.  
“Mia sirena [My siren], your fight ends here. Just leave this fight to me.” he said stroking your hair.


	7. Cesare's ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesare Borgia keeps reader wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cesare's alternative ending.

Summer rolled in and the preparations for the wedding began. The handmaidens practically swarmed you, taking measurements for the gown, and figuring out what hairstyle would look best. At times it seemed that you could never get a break. The rehearsals stressed you out, walking down the aisle and bringing yourself to say “I do.” was harder than any soldier you've defeated.  
“Y/N? Y/N? Are you alright?” Cesare asked snapping his fingers in front your face.  
You blinked a couple times snapping out of your dazed state of mind.  
“Oh...Um yes of course I'm alright. I'm just feeling little out of it that's all.” you said  
“What were we doing again?” you mentally asked yourself. The two of you were at the altar practicing your vows as the pope stood between you. He was going to bind the marriage together between the two of you.  
“I don't think you are, you seem distracted mia signora [my lady]. What's troubling you? Are you ill?” he said caressing your cheek. You leaned into his warm touch and sighed.  
“I suppose I'm just feeling overwhelmed by all these wedding preparations.”  
“We can practice the rehearsal tomorrow if you desire it so.”   
“Yes Cesare, let's wait to do this tomorrow.”   
“As you wish beloved.”

The wedding bells rang and could be heard from all across Roma, some citizens rejoiced for the engagement while the others despised it. It was time for the brotherhood to make their move on the Borgias and rescue Y/N.  
All the invited nobles from all over Italia gathered at the church to witness the wedding take place. You walked down the aisle that led you straight to your destination. Where Cesare and Rodrigo Borgia waited for you. You could hear the snickering snobs whispering their comments.   
“I heard she was a commoner.” one said  
“She's just marrying him for his money.” another said.  
You ignored their comments for now, you would deal with those fools later.  
You made your way up the steps as Cesare offered his hand to help you balance yourself.  
The Pope started reciting his words from the religious book as everyone waited for the part for them to slip on the engagement rings and say “I do.”   
“Cesare Borgia, do you take Y/N L/N to be lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.” He said  
“And do you Y/N L/N, take Cesare Borgia to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I…” you hesitated. “I do.”   
“Then by the power invested within me as the Pope of Italia. I pronounce you man and wife. May may kiss the bride.”  
Cesare pulled you into his embrace and captured your lips in deep loving kiss. His facial hair tickling your skin.

As the sun setted on the horizon the lanterns were lit and the music played on the countryside of Rome. “Let the celebration begin!” Cesare said holding up a glass of wine. Everyone drank their share, danced with each other. Others watched hired performers dance and perform circus tricks as if it were Carnival.  
“Let us toast for a united Italia just as marriage has united my beautiful wife and I.” he toasted and everyone cheered.  
Cesare looked at you, admiring your dazzling features. “I can't wait to rip that dress off and make her mine.” he thought. Setting down his glass down and took your hand as he guided to the pavilion center. The other people who were dancing stopped and cleared the pavilion and waited for the two of you to dance.  
You let him lead following his movements to the music playing. He twirled you around a few times as you continued to dance, you smiled. You hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a while. You decided to go with the flow.

“What a wonderful party, too bad my invitation got lost in the mail.” a familiar voice said. Suddenly the music ceased playing as everyone gasped. The two of you stopped dancing, you glanced to see who it was speaking-- Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.   
“Ezio?” you said.  
Cesare laughed, his facial expressions changing into distaste. “As if I would invite an assassino [assassin] to my own wedding to kill my bride.”  
“Kill her? No. I do not believe she is a traitor to the creed. I've come to take her back where she belongs.”  
“Is that so? Then go on, ask her if she wants to leave. I won't stop you.” he said in a confident manner. He stepped a couple feet back putting a little bit of distance between you and himself. Ezio rushed over to you grabbing your shoulders.  
“Y/N I missed you so much. We have to leave it's not safe for you here.”   
“Ezio... I-I can’t…” she looked him somberly.  
“What are you talking about?-- don't be ridiculous of course you can. Come on let's go.”  
“Ezio, I'm tired of fighting this war. I can't go on anymore. When I see the future, this is all I see.” your tears fell.  
“Oh bella [beautiful], you are stronger than this. Sometimes who we wish we were and what we could is not meant to be.”  
“My fight ends here Ezio. But there is one last thing I will tell you.” you said You whispered in his ear, “Your future tells me you will kill Cesare Borgia when the time comes.”  
“How foolish of you Ezio Auditore. She so desperately wants to be free of her chains you drag her on.”  
“I can see that my help is not wanted here. Arrivederci [goodbye], Y/N.” he said, making his escape.

Cesare laid you down on his bed as he lathered you in kisses, pulling of your gown and inhumanly ripping your corset in two. His calloused hands travelled up and down your body, feeling you. He teased one your breasts, pinching the bud playfully as he massaged the other. You moaned in pleasure and delight. He dove in for another deepening kiss, pushing his tongue past your lips. You ran your hands through his hair, he grunted. His hands moved further down to your aroused womanhood, and pulled down your soaked panties. He inserted his finger and thrusted in and out slowly and added a second digit and increased the pace. “Oh Cesare...it hurts.” you cried out.  
“Don't worry Y/N my darling, it will turn into pleasure soon enough.”  
He added more of his digits as he increased his speed.   
“I'm so close Cesare...please…”  
After hearing that he stopped and smirked.  
“Not so fast my little siren. You're not going to come until I say so.”  
You whined, “Please Cesare…”  
He peeled on his clothing before joining you back on his bed, revealing his hard erection. He climbed back on top of you as he kissed you once more. He loved the sight of you being underneath him, his dominant presence overtaking you and placing you under submission. You kissed him back your hands wanting to wander his newly exposed chest. He sucked on your neck leaving hickeys all over you. “I want you.” he whispered in your ear before nipping it playfully. “I want you too.” you moaned.   
Cesare positioned himself at your entrance and thrusted in. You cried out in pain as his pace was slow as first. His thrust continued his pace going faster and his movements became sloppy.   
“Faster Cesare!”  
“I'm so close!”  
“Me too.”   
His juices spilled into you as you orgasmed. The two of you panted as the smell of sex and sweat filled the room. Cesare collapsed next to you and held you close under the covers.  
“I love you.”  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezio's ending will be posted tomorrow when I finish it. And that will be the end of this fanfiction.


	8. Ezio's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio's on his way to take back his girl yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter I will add to this story. I knew I would finish it in a week.

(Ezio’s point of view)  
I disguised myself taking a nobleman’s place to infiltrate the wedding reception. As everyone piled into the church I made sure to get a good seat to crash this vile ceremony. “Like hell Cesare Borgia was going to steal my comrade, mia ragazza [my woman].” I thought. That Borgia is going to pay for what he's done.

Cesare was slipping on Y/N’s ring as she did the same hesitantly. She was afraid of him still in ways she couldn't even fathom. She knew he would struck her and beat her if she objected. Though she was a skilled fighter, she couldn't evade his actions forever, nor his deteriorating insults. Everytime he saw you talking to another male he would get extremely jealous and territorial. Which would make things worse.  
“If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.” the Pope said.  
“I object!” Ezio said as he stood from the crowd.  
The whole audience gasped in shock.  
“Just who do you think are?!” Cesare spat at him.  
“Someone who thinks that a woman beautiful as her shouldn't be marrying a lowly scoundrel Borgia like yourself.” Ezio said taking off his disguise.  
“Ezio!” you cried out. You rushed over to him,but Cesare caught you arm and painfully pulling you back. You winced in pain.  
“Let go of me!”  
“You. Are. Mine! I will not let you escape so easily just to have everything I worked for to be wasted away.”  
“I am not yours, and I will never be yours Cesare Borgia. Roma will never be yours to control, I've seen your future and your empire will fall. Just like you.” you said, kicking him in the knee. As he fell you took the opportunity to scratch his face. You pulled away from his brittle grip. You ran to Ezio taking his hand in yours. The two of you were surrounded, the exit blocked. Ezio tossed you his sword to fight with and whistled to signal his reinforcements to help.  
The assassins dropped down from the top of the church. While others stood up from the crowd and rushed to help.   
“Just like old times right Y/N?” Ezio smiled.  
“Just like old times.” you replied.  
“Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them! Kill the Assassins and bring her back to me! Cesare yelled.  
You sliced and stabbed away at the soldiers coming at you as you made your way to the exit with Ezio. Once you were out you were home free.

When you were back at the hideout you both knew you would have to lay low for awhile.   
You walked into your quarters excited to be back where you belonged. You stripped off the awful wedding gown, now torn up from the fight.  
You put on your old robes with your scent on them. “Too bad my blades are still at the castello…” you thought. You heard a knock on your door.   
“Come in.” you said. The door opened revealing Ezio’s familiar figure. His hands clasped behind his back.  
“Y/N, I am sorry for not rescuing you sooner. I blame myself for being so careless, but I am glad that you are back home.”   
“Ezio, it's alright. I knew you would come to my rescue. I'm just so overjoyed to be back.”   
“Bene [Good]. I know you were stuck there for so long, so I wanted to make it up to you.” he said as he handed you your father’s old hidden blades.  
You eyes lit up, you smiled at him.   
“My father's blades!” you exclaimed.   
“Oh thank you Ezio.” you pulled him into a hug.  
He chuckled, “You're welcome Y/N. But that wasn't the only gift.” he smirked suggestively.   
“Oh? It wasn't eh? Then what's the second gift?” you said playfully, quirking your eyebrow.  
“This.” Ezio said giving a you a passionate kiss on the lips.  
You kissed back, putting your arms around his neck lovingly. He pushed you onto your bed as you both slowly worked your way up to arousal. You slid your tongue into his mouth as you both fought for dominance. His hands caressed your clothed body, getting hungrier for more. You unbuttoned Ezio’s robes while he did yours, the clothes scattered and discarded to the floor. You let out a hearty moan from Ezio massaging your breast with his mouth. He teased the other, pinching it playfully. You lavished his body with kisses, giving him hickeys, and leaving bite marks behind. He moaned from the pleasure you made him feel. You placed your hands on his chest as you gave him in another deepening kiss on the lips. Your womanhood was soaked and Ezio decided to take advantage and spread your legs. He dove his tongue past your walls, you cried out from the pain at first, but adjusted instantly. Rocking your body against his face as he tasted you. “Oh Ezio...I think I'm gonna cum…!” your nectar spilled out as he lapped it up greedily.   
“You taste so delicious.” he said sexily.  
You giggled.  
“But I'm not done yet.”   
Ezio positioned himself at your entrance and pushed himself into you. He sent you pleasure wave after wave. Your walls tighten around his member, finally orgamisming again.  
“Ah you're so tight Y/N” he groaned at his release.   
He pulled out and laid himself next to you. You snuggled closer to him as sleep lured you both in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it so far I'll add more soon! Sorry if it's a bit on the short side this is a fairly new idea. Anyways I don't really care for Cesare Borgia that much, but there is a shortage on his inserts. So why not? I had a good storyline in my head. I'm gonna try and keep this fic simple and straight to the point.


End file.
